Temmie Central/Robbie Rotten Edits
On Temmie Central, a programming block aired called Robbie Rotten's Rotten Hour. In the block, all episodes aired would be edited by Robbie Rotten to be slightly different as the 'plot' was that Robbie hacked Temmie Central. This page lists some of those edits. Dunces and Dragons Garold! King Bubble Bass the 8th: Knights, invade the castle and kill that snail! King Krabs: You wouldn't dare! King Bubble Bass with his sword King Bubble Bass the 8th: Ow! Son of a- Rotten walks onto the screen and draws a moustache and a pair of glasses on King Bubble Bass before walking off, the episode continues with King Bubble Bass in that state Officer SpongeBob Reporting For Duty! SpongeBob: Man, nothing beats the trademark taste of the wonderful Kelp-O cereal! Hmm I better check the TV to see what is on the news today. turns on TV where Perch Perkins is talking about something until Robbie runs on the news and snatches the microphone Robbie: Help! The evil villain Sportaflop is invading Bikini Bottom! We need to recruit all the children watching at home to eat as much candy as they can to defeat him because- gets taken away by security Hey! THIS ISN'T THE LAST OF ME! takes back the microphone Perch Perkins: Sorry about that. Anyway, the stakes are higher than ever in Bikini Bottom! We need more police officers to enforce the sacred rules and make sure nobody breaks them! Police hirement advertisements are everywhere! continues as normal Police Brutality The episode opens with SpongeBob and Gary sitting in a chair by the jail cells. SpongeBob: I’m starting to get used to this whole officer thing, Gary. Gary? Gary is slouched on the floor sleeping, while Robbie Rotten is doing the Gangnam Style dance in a cell in the background. SpongeBob: Oh, yeah. Sometimes I forget you’re a snail. I guess I have some time to finally unwind and rela- Suddenly he gets a phone call as Robbie Rotten breaks out of jail. SpongeBob: Hello? Robbie Rotten runs off Officer 1: We need you here! A man is holding someone hostage and if we do anything he’ll shoot! SpongeBob: I’m on my way! The episode continues as normal. SpongeBob n' Stuff Camping Trip Mark: The name's Mark. Glad you could join us Eugene. Eugene: No problem, I'll do anything to get money. Mark: We just broke out, right Phil? Phil: Yep. Can we make the next robbery quick? I heard Suzy is dealing out the stuff again! Mark: Ooh, great! (Robbie Rotten walks onto the screen and pulls down a curtain) Robbie: Don't let your kids watch it! Before you know it, they'll be watching these 'may-may' videos on YouTube ad repeating innuendos and jokes they hear in the- (the curtain is somehow pulls back up, the characters in the scene stare at Robbie who then runs off) My Hill SpongeBob: Yep, he's my cousin! Say, I wonder who's taking my shift at the Krusty Krab... (pause) Oh well! (it cuts to them at Jellyfish Hills) Here we are, Jellyfish Fields. It's where jellyfish live. Be careful though or they could sting you! Kenny: (muffled) Oh no! Temmie: tem is brave like his grandfather so i can b stung a deal with it like a man! Patrick: For his first time being here, he's quite brave. I remember my first time here. (we see Patrick in a hospital bed accompanied by the opening of "The Sound of Silence" by Simon & Garfunkel, when the music stops, the camera pans over to Robbie sitting in the other bed) Robbie: Ugh, maybe I should've eaten some of that 'sports candy'. Patrick: That's really something. (the episode cuts back to Jellyfish Fields and continues as normal) Good times, good times... Temmie and Temmy: Superhoi Saga Bill Cipher (disguised as the judge): OK, then. Let's here from Temmie. Temmie: da events of this week r pure coincidence and should not b- SpongeBob: (butting in) Friends, delegates and fellow Americans: I humbly and gratefully accept your nomination for the presidency of the United States. Together, we will lead our party back to the White House, and we will lead our country back to safety, prosperity, and peace. We will be a country of generosity and warmth- (Robbie Rotten pauses the episode and walks onto the screen) Robbie: I don't like this part of the episode, even if it was quite funny the first time round. (sighs) I used to love Donald Trump jokes... FAST FORWARD! (he fast forwards the episode to the end) No, too far. (he rewinds it back to the beginning) JUST PAST THIS JOKE! (he fast forwards it to the end and the Temmie Central continuity logo is shown) ARE YOU KIDDING ME? (the ad-break starts) Ad: Even a V.I.P. needs to punish- Robbie: (sighs and rewinds the episode back to where he started the edit) I'll just let the episode play and go watch Fox Kids... (hits the 'play' button and walks off as the episode resumes) SpongeBob SquarePants Have You Seen This Snail? #1 - Robbie Rotten Drops by Squidward's House Squidward: What are those Neanderthals up to? Don't they know I'm busy spoiling myself? still image of Robbie Rotten opens Squidward's door while he is in the bathtub screams pants Rotten walks off and SpongeBob and Patrick enter SpongeBob: You check over there. I'll check in here. in the bathtub Squidward is in Find him yet, Pat? continues as normal #2 - Rotten Poster SpongeBob: Here's a good spot. a poster on the door, featuring Gary with a drawn-on moustache and the words 'Robbie Rotten wuz Here' "Gary! I am sorry! Please come home! Love, SpongeBob". Quick, hand me the tape. Category:Temmie Central Category:2017 Category:PolarTem Category:PI